Kanon Mizushiro
is the main protagonist of Jewelpet Sunshine. She is described as a student of Jewel Land's Sunshine Academy and also Ruby's rival and classmate, who is stuck-up and mean. She also has a serious crush on Mikage who even tried to win his heart from Ruby. Her real name is . Personality Kanon has a personality of being the most spoiled student in the class, aside of being posh, mean, nasty and also has a hatred on Jewelpets, especially Ruby who (Out of all of them) is the Jewelpet that Kanon hates the most. During the series, she always get into arguments with Ruby due to their warped friendship, whether it's because Ruby has a crush on Mikage or simply she causes so much troubles on her for so many reasons. History Birth and Separation Born as Kanon Shiraishi, she is the twin sister of Mikage Shiraishi and was once considered a cursed child by her grandmother due to the spiral birthmark on her head. Her parents pleaded not to kill her because she is still a child however their grandmother thinks she is a heir-bringer of disgrace to the family (it is later revealed that the birthmark is a sign of being one of the Wise Ones). With no choice, she was given away to the Mizushiros and raised her as their own child. Growing up A few years later after being seperated, Kanon and Mikage (who were now kids) met up with each other once again. However they don't recognize each other as siblings yet. On those times, Mikage and Kanon went out together in a theme park and she ate a soft serve ice cream but she accidentally dropped it causing her to cry. Mikage tried to comfort her, but this doesn't last long as Kanon's adoptive parents left along with her and both haven't seen each other once again. Attending the Sunshine Academy Several years later, Kanon is now a teenager and has been accepted into Sunshine Academy for the first time to study so she can archive her dream. On that time, she tripped and fell into the muddy rice fields until she met Mikage once more and helped her get up, starting their forbidden love relationship towards each other. She was glad to be with Mikage in the class as the classmate. However, things don't go well when Kanon also met a jewelpet named Ruby in the class too and because Ruby had the same crush on Mikage like she does, considering the fact that Ruby's also her roommate and finding out both Mikage and Ruby being together while watching the fireworks in Episode 14-a, Kanon gets very jealous for it and the result, she would make arguments and even try to fight over Mikage's love against Ruby. Although they can sometimes help each others too. Wise Ones in the "Good Bye, Kanon Yay" arc, While Kanon didn't notice it until later on, she was being pulled from the Sunshine Academy after hearing the news that Kanon's supposed mother feeling angry for finding out Kanon and Mikage getting together during the Musical event. Kanon later on talk with Mikage in the dormitory that night. Then later on, when she found out that she is leaving the Academy and go back to the human world by tomorrow, Kanon felt crushed and even in shock for it. So the next day has come to her to leave, but since Kanon felt very sad and too lonely to leave, she holded on Mikage and confessed him to come with him, leading him to accept her confess. And so both Kanon and Mikage decided to leave the academy and run away together back to the human world. After coming to their home, Kanon tried to stay with Mikage together without any problems. However, Titana somehow appeared from her bag, who after he snucked her bag and watched the couple's every moves. Because of this, It leaded Kanon and Mikage to fail at attempting. At some point, Kanon and Mikage somehow can't seem to find the couple, But they started to find something special about them while Titana tries to separate them. Then suddenly, the owner of the Strawberry Cafe, Master, caught both of them and took them back to Jewel Land and to the Sunshine College for an serious conversation with Kanon's mother (whom she sended the Master to do it). After Kanon, Mikage & Titana returned and during the conversation, Kanon was slapped by her mother for disobeying her orders and dating with Mikage, even though she never knew that until then. At first, Teacher Iruka & Jill thought expel Kanon from the Sunshine Academy, but after hearing the words of Mikage and finding out that there are people who are very worried of Kanon and never wanted her to leave, the teachers and Kanon's mother decided that she should stay and continue her studies, but Kanon's mother tells her to not talk or even get closer to Mikage. Which let Kanon both relieved to say but sad that she can't talk to Mikage. Future Five years after the graduation ceremony, Kanon became adult and would later become the new teacher of the Plum Section along with his teacher Iruka. Later on, Kanon came to church to see Mr.Iruka and Jill getting married and for the reunion, she was very happy to see and talk with Ruby again for so many years, even though Kanon became a bit uneasy. Relationships * Ruby - Kanon's roommate. She hates her the most but not only because she hates Jewelpets, but because Ruby loves Mikage. They often have fights with each other, but sometimes they work together to overcome obstacles they come their way. * Hinata Asaka - Although Kanon doesn't talk much with Hinata, they seem to get along a few times, mostly because they seem to enjoy talking about their pasts. * Sapphie - Kanon gets angry at her for stealing her beauty face machine. * Titana - Titana basically dedicates, devotes and protects Kanon and also cares about her more than Komachi and Kaede do. It is unknown or not if he has a "crush" on her or just admires her. * Shouko Aizawa - Like Hinata, Kanon and Shouko don't seem to talk very often, but when both of them get arrested on Thanksjewel day, they both work together with Jill to bust out of the jail run by Ruby, Angela and Labra. * Mikage Shiraishi - Kanon is in love with Mikage. But unbeknownst to her, he is actually related to her since their birth and their seperation.They've first met when they were kids walking around in a carnival park and they've became best childhood friends. Years later, they met each other again when Kanon fell in the mud on the 1st day of school in Sunshine Academy. Mikage saved Kanon and eventually she fell in love with him ever since. She continues to harbor feelings for him, but still doesn't know the truth both of them are actually related. After she discovered that truth, they decided to end their love and became relatives again. * Teacher Iruka - Her teacher in the Plum class, She gets very annoyed at him easily. * Komachi Saotome - One of the girls always with Kanon, she admires Kanon and worships her. * Kaede Kikuchi - One of the girls always with Kanon, she admires Kanon and worships her. Notes and Trivia * Kanon is the first heroine in the series who isn't a innocent and cheerful female and her personality is considered an opposite to the others. * Kanon shares the same voice actress as Catherine from Jewelpet Twinkle. Photos and Screenshots Category:Humans Category:characters Category:Females Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Incomplete articles Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Main characters